My Puppetmaster
by SesshyLover-cha
Summary: Nothing special. A poem and Song!Fic SasoriXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Only My poem.

**Take out my heart**

I am no use,  
You threw me away,  
You carved me out of wood,  
And put in a human heart.

But now you take it back,  
Tear it out,  
Crushing me with the things that created me,  
Leaving me with nothing,

So here I am,  
Cold and alone,  
Fading away,  
I have one last request.

Take out my heart.

Rip me apart.

Crush me to bits and burn me to ashes.

I am cold and alone,

So,

Please, because you took everything else,

... I beg of you, Take my soul...

A poem about one of Sasori's puppets. Please R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me**: Another Story for my SasoriXPuppet OC

**Deidara**: …And?

**Me**: … and because I'm in a rut with my Hidan story. -.-;

**Deidara**: -nods-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… but If I _did_, their lives would be **HELL**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core…  
Where I've become so numb, without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold.  
Until you find it there and lead it back home._

It had been awhile since I was used last. I have been sitting on this rack; the last place my Master had put me. My body had stayed immobile throughout the years I have rested; or so I think. It is hard to tell time in such a dark place. But the human heart he let me keep slowly and painfully beats with time passing by, and I can hear it echo in my empty chest.

_(Wake me up!)  
Wake me up inside!  
(I can't wake up…)  
Wake me up inside!  
(Save me!)  
Call my name and save me from the dark…  
(Wake me up!)  
Bid my blood to run,  
(I can't wake up…)  
Before I come undone…  
(Save me!)  
Save me from the nothing I've become!_

Sometimes my heart ached, slowly but ever so surly, and I wished I could scream out. But I knew better than to give anyone a reason to investigate. It was the way I was brought up, and even more so, the way Master trained me to be. Then again, I am his only puppet with a beating heart, so he might consider me a 'test run' for other projects he could work on. Being here alone in the dark… it makes me feel as if I outran my usage. But I still remained faithful to my Master, and I could've sworn I heard someone walking to this room. It probably wasn't my Master, because the footsteps stopped seconds after I heard them.

_Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real,  
Bring me to life!  
_

Then, just a few minutes ago, I heard footsteps again. But, thinking it was my imagination, I decided to ignore it. Then the door opened, and a blonde man came in. I looked at him, and he looked around and then my Master came in, too. I gasped and would've moved, but I was strapped down like the rest of his puppets. Maybe a little more drastically than others, but none the less, strapped down. The blonde man had looked at me and wondered why I was moving a bit, then looked at Master as if for an explanation.

_(Wake me up!)  
Wake me up inside!  
(I can't wake up…)  
Wake me up inside!  
(Save me!)  
Call my name and save me from the dark…  
(Wake me up!)  
Bid my blood to run!  
(I can't wake up…)  
Before I come undone…  
(Save me!)  
Save me from the nothing I've become!_

Master had tried to lead him away, but Blondie was persistent and walked over to where I was placed. If you couldn't see the hinges on my body, you might've called me a live human girl being held hostage. Master had no choice at that point. He walked over to me and undid some restraints, eventually getting them all off. Trying to surpress my emotions at that time were all in vain as I broke into tears and embraced my Master. The blonde was shocked and, to say none the less, so was Master. He pushed me away though, and talked to the blonde man. They chatted in hushed whispers, and I felt isolated again.

_Bring me to life…  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside…)  
Bring me to life…_

Frozen inside without your touch,

_Without your love,_

_Darling,_

_Only you are the life among the dead!  
_

I looked away from them then; I have to admit I was jealous of Blondie. He seemed so much closer to my Master than I did, and he could say his name without trembling. He called him 'Sasori-Danna'. But they seemed unaffected by each others motives or emotions. I walked over to the table he made puppets out of humans on. One of his sharper objects he used for carving out human hearts. I still remember lying on that table, strapped down but not blindfolded. My eyes had widened in terror as he picked up the sharp object, and put it over my heart. He had grown up with me, and he looked as if he couldn't bring himself to do it. But he still turned me into a masterpiece, a _living_ masterpiece. She was still playing her make believe scene in her mind…

"_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see,  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me." My make believe Master sang out, looking endearingly at me.  
"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems…" I grabbed his hands and brought them to my face.  
"Got to open my eyes to everything…"  
"Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul."  
"Don't let me die here…" I leaned my head on my make-believe Master's chest.  
"There must be something more!" He pushed me away from him and I was in darkness again.  
"Bring me to life!!!"  
_

I covered my face as tears of overwhelming sorrow overtook me. He never loved me, not even in my daydreams. I was just another Puppet to him, nothing more. But then why does my useless heart beat faster when you're near me, or when I'm used in battle, even though I wasn't often. My heart ached in pain the day you strapped me on the racks, and it wouldn't stop for awhile. I hadn't noticed that Blondie was talking louder.

"Is she still alive, un?" his voice rang out. It was a bit surprising to hear the voice come out of that body.

"More or less," my Master said to Blondie. I frowned at his remark and let the tears stream down my face. My back was turned to them; they might've not noticed my crying. A hand was on my back and I turned, seeing Blondie look back at me with concern. "Deidara," Master began, looking at him and then to my perfectly sculpted face. Deidara looked at me though, and then turned to my Master.

"What have you done to her…?" Deidara started, but Master ran over to him and threw him off of me.

My words were caught in my throat when I tried to speak. It might have been useless to try, for I haven't spoken in a while. "M-Master…" He looked at me, amazed I could speak after being on a dusty shelf for so long.

_(Wake me up!)  
Wake me up inside!  
(I can't wake up…)  
Wake me up inside…  
(Save me!)  
Call my name and save me from the dark!  
(Wake me up!)  
Bid my blood to run,  
(I can't wake up…)  
Before I come undone…  
(Save me!)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

His hand wrapped around my wooden frame, and I felt shocked. Deidara stood there, equally shocked that he was so caring at the moment.

_(Bring me to life!)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside…  
(Bring me to life!)_

"Master." I shook as I addressed him.

"What?"

"Bring me to life."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Wheee!~ Pixi Stick and Rainbow Unicorns! ~~~

Deidara: Ne… Sugar high, un? O.o

Me: -nods-

Deidara: -Runs away-

Me: Well, if you would all be as so kind to leave reviews, I might give you a cookie. ^.^ If you've read my Hidan story, could you help me? I'm in a rather large rut… -.- If you haven't I suggest you do~ its not too bad by my standards. ^.^ R&R!!


End file.
